Appliances generally include a control panel having a plurality of buttons, keys, or other input devices. Utilizing the control panel, an appliance user can input control commands to the appliance and operate the appliance. Certain control panels include capacitive touch sensors that utilize a user's body capacitance to operate. In particular, capacitive touch sensors can detect a change in capacitance when the user touches the control panel.
Capacitive touch sensors have various benefits. For example, capacitive touch sensors can assist with providing a clean appearance for an associated appliance. In particular, capacitive touch sensors are frequently positioned behind a dielectric panel. A user touches an outer surface of the dielectric panel opposite the capacitive touch sensors to actuate the capacitive touch sensors. The smooth outer surface can have a pleasant cosmetic appearance, e.g., particularly compared to tactile buttons, knobs, etc.
Capacitive touch sensors are generally formed on a rigid or semi-rigid printed circuit board, sometimes also referred to as a “PCB.” Such printed circuit boards are typically flat, and the capacitive touch sensor or sensors on the PCB must be in a controlled relationship with the outer surface of the dielectric panel. For example, the capacitive touch sensor(s) must be within a particular distance from the outer surface. When the outer surface of the dielectric panel is curved, a flexible PCB may be used so that the PCB can match the shape of the outer surface. However, such flexible printed circuit boards present an increased cost as compared to flat, rigid or semi-rigid printed circuit boards.
Accordingly, capacitive touch sensors that include features for accommodating a curved surface would be useful.